Goode is Good Alright
by demigod kid
Summary: Another cliched story of Olympic,  Haha pun,  poportions by me! It's about PJO character in highshcool! No demigods! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another clichéd story of Olympic proportions (hehe). This time it's high-school. I wrote this on November 22, 2010. No demigods. Review.**

Chapter 1: First Glance

_RING! RING!_

Crap! I'm gonna be late for the first day of school.

I got dressed and ran downstairs. I grabbed a cereal box. Hmmm… Dry Resse's Puffs. I ran out the garage door, where I grabbed my skate board.

After I set off I started eating my cereal. One I was done, I put it in my backpack. _Guess that's lunch for today…_

I got to school with five minutes until homeroom. I ran to the priciple's office and grabbed my schedule. I guess we got a new principal this year. He said call him Mr. D.

I was sprinted right to homeroom. When I got there, I opened the door. I let out a sigh of relief because the teacher wasn't there.

I looked over and found myself locked into a glance with a girl with stormy gray eyes.

We looked away when the teacher opened the door. "Percy Jackson! I need you to show the transfer student around the school. You will be excuse," she said as she pointed at the girl with stormy gray eyes.

**CUT! REVIEW AND I WON'T KILL ANNABETH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't hate me for the Prachel. I hate Prachel. I just needed it for now. Written on November 22, 2010.**

Chapter 2: The News/ Annabeth POV

Percy and I started to walk down the hall. I have to admit, he seemed like a nice guy.

"So, where are you from Annabell?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's Annabeth. Anyway, I was born here and moved to San Fran, then back here," I said disgusted that he got my name wrong.

"Sorry," he said after I finished.

Once we were done going around the school we looked at our schedules.

"Hey, we have the same EXACT schedule," he said comparing his to mine.

We did have the same schedule. We got up and went to second period.

When, we passed by the bathroom, I saw a red-headed girl, who was crying her eyes out.

Percy went over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "What's wrong Red?"

She just showed him a pregnancy test with a pink plus on it. I was devastated. Why was I? I'm not falling in love with him!

**CUT! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm happy so I'm going to post two chaps tonight. Also to keep the Percabeth fans from killing me…**

Chapter 3: The Unthinkable/ Annabeth POV

"But Rachel, we never had sex," Percy was now almost yelling at her.

"That's the point. It's Luke's," she said. I felt some joy inside me.

"I hate you Rachel! I was going to break up with you anyway, because how you treated my cousin, Thalia! Come on Annabeth, let's go!" he yelled as he grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," I said trying to comfort him.

"It's alright. I never really loved her," he said as he forced a smile.

When we got to the door, the bell rang and the kids stormed out. I was knocked over unto Percy, and my lips touched his. He pulled away and said, "Quite awkward."

"You're such a seaweed brain," I said as we went to first period.

**CUT! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter written on November 22, 2010. Percabeth chapter! Written on November 22, 2010. I can't believe it! 3 updates! REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: Notes/ Annabeth POV

I was walking to my locker the a fewe weeks later when I noticed a piece of paper in the flaps.

I pulled it out and it said,

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I don't know, but I think I'm falling in love with you. You make me happy. Until I can muster up the courage to tell you in person, these will express my love for you._

_Love, _

_Anonymous_

Who could it be?

**CUT! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this is a misc. chapter. Just for a laugh. Review!**

Chapter 5: Dodge-ball/ Annabeth POV

I lined up into gym. We were having a dodge ball competition. The two team captains were Silena and Clarisee.

"I pick her," Clarisee said. I looked up and realized she was pointing at me.

When all the players were picked, our team huddled up.

"Anyone have a good game-plan?" Clarisee asked.

I thought for a second and said, "Lob-and-peg. You get two balls, and lob one up into the air. While they are looking up in the air, peg them."

We came out of the huddle and lined up. After what seemed like hours, the coach blew the whistle.

After a bunch of outs, I was the only player left against three players, Silena Katie and Drew.

I shot two balls at Katie. She easily dodged them, but they hit Drew.

I lobbed another ball up in the air, then pegged Silena.

One on one, now. Katie launched a rocket at me. It was medium so I hit the floor completely. I only got to my knees, before she launched another at me. I jumped from my knees, over the ball, and on my feet.

I picked up a ball. I threw at the same time she did. They both ricotched off each-other and straight at us. I went under, but Katie didn't. We had won!

I looked on the other end of the gym, to see Percy smiling.

**CUT! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Major twist, but all things lead to Percabeth, because Percabeth always prevails. Just read.**

Annabeth (On night a few weeks later)

I was lying in bed when I heard a sound. I felt a draft.

I looked up and saw a man coming through the window. I tried to scream but he covered my head with a bag.

He started stripping me. This was the night I got raped…

**Short but I had no other way to put it. I put an other chapter up today anyways. Review.**


	7. Sorry

**Thanks for waiting… My laptop charger fried so… Well I'll update tomorrow. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 7

**After the long wait I'm done with this chapter! Thanks for patience! I'm getting a fiction press account soon so look out for a story on it. It's actually a romance story I felt somewhat compelled to put up… if that makes any sense, lol. On with the story!**

Annabeth

I screamed I kicked him but he wouldn't stop. It was over. He was going to kill me after. It was over. All gone.

Percy (same night in his bedroom)

I heard a scream and looked out the window. I saw a blond headed girl my age, who was naked, and a currently stripping man, probably in his thirties. It occurred to me she was being rapped.

I got out a rope and a pole, and I opened my window. To my luck the man must've left the window open. I threw the rope into the room. I started to walk carefully across the rope. I'm glad I took those tightrope classes.

Once I got in there I hit the guy with the pole and he passed out. It occurred to me I was in my boxers. I got a good look at the girl and asked, "Annabeth?"

"Percy thank-you!" she yelled and ran over to hug me, but the door opened.

It was her dad. "Get out!" he yelled and started hitting me with a broom.

**CUT! REVIEW!**


	9. Note to all haters

**Just a note to all your haters: The reason this is so short is it because I just write random stuff with some kind of warped sense, is because this is made for my entertainment and the readers entertainment only. Not serious writing. I'm actually starting to write a serious fic. I have to finish it and it will be pure awesomeness. Thank-you! **


	10. Chapter 8

**This chapter came to me as something to make you think twice about what you think. Maybe you'll learn nothing is as it seems =) **

Annabeth (school a couple days later)

II figured the kid giving me notes was coming to my locker after school, so I decided to hide in my locker after school.

Ten minutes, twenty, twenty five… at thirty minutes a note slid in and poked me in the eye. Out of my good eye a caught a glimpse of my Anonymous lover.

Connor Stoll?

**Sorry for shortness. Will be continued…**


	11. Chapter 9

**Something else… I guess…**

Annabeth

Weirded out I ran out of the school. I started walking around since I had nowhere to sleep. Oh, I forgot to tell you about that! Flashback time!

-Flashback-

"Annabeth! We're here for two weeks and you're already having sex! What is wrong with you?" her dad yelled.

"Percy saved me! I was getting rapped when he came and got the guy out of the house!" I cried back at him.

"Yeah right," he said with a smirk like that was a joke.

"Do you know how much trouble-"

"None, I'm moving out! Thanks for not trusting me!" I yelled as I grabbed some crap, and put on some clothes.

Then I left…

-End Flashback-

I walked for a while 'till it was six and I sat down under a bridge.

Thirty minutes past until I saw Percy, my savior, walked across the bridge.

"Annabeth? Why are you lying under a bridge?" he asked and sat down beside me.

"My dad was about to punish me for "having sex" with you, when I said if he couldn't trust me I was moving out," I said with a sigh.

"I feel like this is my fault… Wait! I can ask my mom if you could stay with us," he said with his wonderful idea.

"Percy, I couldn't ask that," I said.

"Don't worry it will be fine," he said pulling me up.

With that, we set off to his place…

**Like it? Love it? Well I'm going to update a lot more, because *drum roll* we got out of school today! Review!**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm really tired so this will be short. Sorry, but could you find enough forgiveness to review. Thanks! Read on!**

Annabeth (when they get to the Jackson's home)

Percy knocked on the door. I was so nervous. If you said, "Rate how nervous you were, on a scale of ten." I would say one billion.

Mrs. Jackson came to the door and greeted us. Make that one billion and one.

"Mom, you know Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I've never met her, but Paul says she's a brilliant English student," she said smiling.

"Well, a couple nights ago I heard her scream. I looked out my window, and saw her naked, with a man beside her stripping. When I saw that, I opened my window and threw a rope over. I walked across it and hit the man with a pole. He pretended to be knocked out but ran out the window while we weren't looking. Her dad heard the noise and came upstairs. Since I was in my boxers with Annabeth naked, he thought we were… um… doing the horizontal polka, so he kicked me out hitting me with a broom. Her dad kicked Annabeth out. I didn't know until today, but when she told me she got kicked out, I felt really bad, so I asked if she would like to stay with us. Can she?" he said between breaths.

"Okay, she can stay in the guest room," she said and walked off like it was nothing.

I came over to Percy and gave him a hug, while saying, "Thank-you so much Percy."

**CUT! Did you like the Percabeth? Tell me in a review!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Well, I know you guys were interested about the whole Connor thing, so I'll clean things up in this chapter. I'm not giving you another chapter unless I get to 55 reviews (total). Is 8 reviews too much to ask for? I wrote a 52 chapter fic (in the end I crunched all the chapters together so really like ten [I was almost done but I discontinued. Guess why?] and got three reviews (all anonymous [got 4 more after I quit])**

Annabeth (next day at school, at lunch)

I ran over to the table with Connor, his brother, Travis, and Katie on it.

Katie was wearing a t-shirt with a skit under it.

Conner was wearing some Levis with a butterfly embroidered on back, with a short sleeve v-neck.

Travis was wearing a sweat-shirt, with some basketball pants. **(I suggest you buy those if you're a guy. Really comfortable; ] )**

I went over to Conner and… um… What was that word Percy told me to use when writing? Awhisked!** (ask/whisper)** him, "Why are do you leave those notes in my locker?"

"I was hired," he said continuing to eat his food.

"By who?" I asked again.

He just pointed a finger at Katie and Travis.

I went over there and asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" they said in at the same time.

"Why did you hire Connor to put love notes in my locker?" I asked.

"Because, we thought you would think those were from Percy," they said and took a bite of food.

"Why would you want me to embarrass myself in front of him?" I said.

"Because he said he loves you," they said.

"Give me proof then?" I said stretching out my hand.

They took out a tape recording and pressed a button.

It played, " I can't help it Grover, I love Annabeth, but she would never love me back."

Shocked, I grabbed the tape recorder, and ran. Out the doors, on the street, to the Jackson's house.

Bursting through the door I went to Percy's room, who was sick today.

I went in there and saw him turn his head to the door.

Well, this is it.

**CUT! REVIEW! I will continue after they get together, if you want me to. I'm also having a contest. Whoever tells the most friends and gets them to review gets their name in the story (just first name cause I'm not some stalker). How will I know it's from you? Well, if you want to compete Pm me a password and tell your friends to put that password in a review. Whoever has the most "in the end" (awesome song!) will win. Thank-you!**


	14. Which Story?

**Hey I need you guys to choose which story you want for my next story. Please?**

**This is the first story. It's not a whole chapter. Just something I might want to write.**

Never Meant to Be: Percy

The worst night of my life, that's what it was. Nothing compared to what was about to happen. My life was to be soon changed forever, somewhat for the good and the worse. Relatively at the time, it was the worst thing that happened to me, but later on I came to grasps of what it actually did for me.

My name is Logan. The worst night of my life happened this night, which turned out to be my best. I was 13. Just a night, playing guitar and listening to ESPN, before _it_ happened. I thought it would always be the worse. Arguably it was.

New York, my hometown, was where the incident happened. The Big Apple, home of the Yankees, Lady Liberty, the lights, it was a great town. But, I just felt something wrong in my gut. I shook it off and kept playing guitar.

I played for thirty minutes when I heard a siren. My mother, Sally, called, there's a fire I'm trapped. Percy go!"

I took off grabbed my guitar and ran out the window. I ran all the way to the neighbors house

**Second story is this. KatiexPercy fic. Give me a break, I AM BORED OF WRITING ABOUT PECABETH! *burp* Excuse me =)**

Of Waves and Roses, Ch. 1

Katie

How could this had happened. I never would have thought it. I've always had a soft spot for him, but this, this was too far.

Love, that's what it is. But I could never have him. He would never love me.

Annabeth, is who he _thinks _he loves, though she had always been using him. For the quests, and popularity. When she became his boyfriend, she showed he true colors.

The colors of a diva , are her colors.

**Those are the two stories (both chapters not completed… yet =]).****So which one?**


	15. Chapter 12

**Ok I decided this is the final chapter. It's short but completely un-describable. Thanks! Peace!**

Percy

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked.

Then she did the unexpected. She climbed on top of me, and kissed me.

Her tongue asked for entrance to my mouth. Obliged, I opened up and wrapped my arms around her.

After an eternity, we separated. She buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Just don't let me down," she said.

"Didn't plan to. But you do know you're going to be sick now, right?" I said.

**The end! Thank-you all! This is my most reviewed story and I plan to keep writing. Please check out my new story Of Waves and Roses. I know I asked for a vote but my BEST friend asked me to write of waves and roses, so… Peace!**


End file.
